


From Afar

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sugareey<br/>Cedric/Oliver With Quidditch</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

Cedric had always admired Oliver from afar.  He was driven, and knew exactly what he wanted out of life.  How could Cedric not admire that?  But they were two years apart in age, so the only time Cedric spent more than a second passing by him in the Great Hall, or between classes, was when they were on the Quidditch pitch.  And then they were competing against each other.

Then there had been the disastrous match when Potter had fallen from his broom.  He'd been amazed that Oliver had not only accepted Hufflepuff's victory, but hadn't even tried to take it out on Cedric at all.  Not that that had helped in the least.  He'd wanted to talk to the other boy, but Oliver was so stricken from losing that he'd responded only in monosyllables.  Still, Gryffindor had won the House Cup, and things had gone on as before.

Then the year was over, and Cedric's last chance to talk with Oliver seemed dashed when he found the other boy in a Gryrffindor-croweded compartment, where they were obviously continuing their victory party from the night before.

Cedric moved slowly off down the hall.  Oh, well.  He wouldn't be at Hogwarts forever.  Maybe someday...

"Diggory!"

Cedric turned quickly when he heard his name called.  Oliver's head was peeking out of the compartment.  "Yeah?"

Oliver grinned at him.  "Come join us?"

Cedric returned the grin as he moved back towards the compartment.  "Yeah."


End file.
